


Captured

by Luv2write



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: When Mac and Jack are still working together in the army, they get captured by an unknown group. Will they be rescued in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is part of my next series! Sorry its kind of short, I can post more often when I have shorter chapters.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy!  
> Please let me know what you think!! :)

Jack let out a moan as he slowly woke up. For a minute he could only stare at the wooden ceiling in confusion. Where was he? And why was he laying on a cold floor without his shirt or shoes?   
Then it all started coming back to him at once. The mission, the ambush, the sniper, Mac, wait, Mac! Where was the kid? He'd been right behind Jack when the RPG hit the building next to them, and the last thing Jack remembered was getting thrown clear from the force. Which would explain why he felt so sore and lightheaded.  
"Mac?" He tried to call out, his voice low and gravelly sounding. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Mac? Are you in here?"  
"Jack?" He heard a faint reply from across the room.  
Which prompted him to sit up and look around the mostly dark room. He spotted the kid laying against the far wall, blood trickling from a cut on his forehead.  
"Mac!" He forced himself to his feet and limped over to the kid.  
He gently helped the dazed looking EOD tech into a sitting position.  
"Are you okay, bud?" He asked worriedly.  
He saw Mac swallow hard, his eyes wide and fearful.  
"Yeah." Came the shaky reply. "I'm okay, just a little bruised."  
"Same here." Jack replied as he took another look around the room. "Although I'm not exactly sure where here is."  
"I'm guessing we were captured by that rebel group we ran into." Mac told him slowly. "Any idea what happened to the rest of the team?"  
Jack hesitated. "I'm not positive, but with that sniper…" He let his sentance trail off, not wanting to tell the kid that they were probably all dead. But from the look on his face, he understood what Jack was trying to say.  
"Okay." Mac sighed as he carefully got to his feet, Jack standing with him and holding onto his arm until he was steady enough to stand by himself.  
"Who were those guys?" Jack asked in confusion. "They didn't act like your normal rebel group. I mean, keeping us alive and everything? I can't say I'm not grateful, but still, why?"  
"Why do people normally take prisoners, Jack?" Mac asked with a roll of his eyes. "They want something."  
"Yeah." Jack muttered.  
He glanced nervously at the young man beside him. They had been working together almost a year now, and while Jack himself had been captured and tortured before, he knew for a fact that Mac had never been through something like that. And just that thought alone, that it might happen here, made Jack feel sick to his stomach. He never would have thought when he met Mac that he would come to care for him so much, but he had started thinking of Mac more like a son, and now he was filled with worry for the kid.  
Mac moved away from him, slowly and carefully examining the room for any way out. But he returned to Jacks side a few minutes later with a sigh and shake of his head.  
"There's nothing here I can use to get us out." Mac admitted, not meeting Jacks eyes. "Sorry."  
"Not your fault, bud." Jack told him in a firm, yet warm voice.   
Jack stepped backward until he was standing against the wall, then carefully slid down until he was seated on the ground again. He then glanced up at Mac, who was still standing there, shivering and swaying slightly, as he stared hard at the door.  
"Hey, Mac." Jack patted the floor next to him. "Come sit down before you fall."  
After a moments pause Mac turned and made his way to sit next to Jack.  
He wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulder, gently pulling him close enough to lean against Jack's side. At first Mac was stiff, his posture rigid and unsure, and it made Jack mad that no one had obviously cared enough about Mac to show him this type of physical comfort. But he just started running his hand up and down the kids arm, and could gradually feel him start to relax and hear his breathing even out.  
"It's cold in here." Mac mumbled tiredly, seeming to burrow more into Jacks side.  
"I know, kid." He said with a sigh, tightening his arm around Mac's shoulders.  
He didn't know how long they sat like that before Mac drifted off to sleep, his head falling on Jack's shoulder, obviously to cold and scared to care.  
Jack swallowed hard, thoughts whirling through his head. What did these guys want with them? They were just a simple EOD and overwatch team. Why take them and kill the others? When all of the shooting had started he'd tried to protect Mac, but he didn't see the RPG until it was to late. Now, looking down at the young man sleeping against him, he could only hope that someone would find them before something worse happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, Y'all! I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment to let me know how you like the story so far! :)

Mac awoke with a jerk, his heart beating fast as he stared around in confusion. Where was he? Glancing next to himself he saw Jack asleep with his arm still around Mac's bare shoulders. And while he wasn't cold anymore, the sun must have risen and be warming the room, he couldn't help but feel safe at his partners side. In the year they had spent together, Jack had become more then a partner. Jack protected him from bullies, bad guys, and had even taken care of him when he, along with about one-fourth of the camp, had came down with the flu several months ago. So there was no Mac trusted or wanted by his side more than Jack.  
He took a quick stock if his injuries. He mostly just had a splitting headache, along with a few bruises, and eyeing his partner he deemed Jack to be in pretty good shape as well. He knew it definitely could have been a lot worse.  
Mac tried to move slowly and avoid waking Jack, but the moment he moved Jacks arm the man woke up.  
"What's the matter?" Jack asked quickly, his eyes immediately scanning the room for danger. "Are you okay, Mac?"  
"I'm fine." Mac assured his friend. "Well, as fine as anyone can be at a time like this."  
Jack snorted. "That's about right."  
Jack stood to his feet and stretched before moving to join him in the middle of the room.  
"Any idea's on getting out of here?" Jack asked hopefully.  
Mac sighed and slowly shook his head. "No, sorry."  
"Ahh, that's okay." Jack said, giving him a small smile. "I'm sure our guys will find us soon."  
Mac was doubtful, but didn't want to admit it, so he just nodded.  
"Sure." He said instead.  
He could feel Jack watching him as he began to pace around the room, but he didn't feel like talking. They had been captured by an unknown enemy, and he knew what was a big possibility, interrogation. Or basically torture, either way, he wasn't looking forward to it.  
Eventually Jack must have gotten tired of his pacing so he patted the ground next to where he had again seated himself and told Mac so sit down and take a break, for he wasn't going to do himself any good getting worn down.  
So with a sigh Mac sat down beside his partner again, and it wasn't long before he felt himself starting to doze, his head once again finding its way to Jacks shoulder.

Mac was awaken suddenly when Jack moved away from him. He felt himself tipping, and he just managed to catch himself before he did a face plant onto the floor. Blinking blearily he realized the only door had opened, and five men were filing in. As he scrambled to his feet, he could see Jack standing protectively in front of him just a few feet away.  
Looking at the men, he could immediately tell they were American, and their clothing and attitude practically screamed military. Which just confused him even more. Had they been captured by their own people by mistake?  
But when one of the men stepped forward, eyes focused on Jack, Mac had a sick feeling that this had been no accident.  
"Dalton." The man said in an almost bored voice. "Pleasure seeing you here."  
He could see Jack bristling with anger.  
"Ronalds." Jack growled. "You better let us out of here right now."  
"Oh, no." Ronalds said shaking his head. "I can't do that, I've waited to long for this moment."  
The way he spoke made Mac shiver, a sense of dread rising in him as he stared between Jack and the others.  
"What do you want?" Jack asked in barely contained anger.  
"Oh, you know what I want, Dalton." Ronalds responded with a strange glint in his eyes. "I told you that you would pay for what happened to my brother."  
"That wasn't my fault!" Jack said. "And you know it!"  
"That's not what I heard." Ronalds refuted.  
Mac saw the mans gaze shift over to him, a small smile coming to his face as he looked him over.  
"And you must be Macgyver." Ronalds said. "I'd heard Dalton had gotten a new tech."  
Mac swallowed hard, not really sure if he should say something.  
Ronalds moved closer, the four men behind him keeping their guns pointed at them to insure they didn't try anything, and Mac was slightly surprised when Jack moved back as well. But then he realized the man was not afraid for himself, but Mac. And that thought made his worry spike even more.  
"Who are you?" Mac finally managed to ask quietly without his voice trembling.  
"You don't know who I am?" Ronalds raised an eye brow. "Then again, I'm not really surprised. I'm an old buddy of Dalton here. He killed the only person I'd ever cared about, and now he's going to pay."  
Mac felt his blood run cold as the man laughed, a cold and evil laugh that held no humor.  
"And your like the icing on the cake, Macgyver." Ronalds continued. "I'm sure we'll have such fun together."  
As the man continued to stare at him, Mac moved a step closer to his partner, drawing strength from his presence.  
"I'll be back soon boys." Ronalds said as he turned to leave the room. "Don't get to comfy now!"  
Neither him or Jack replied, and stayed absolutely still until all five men had left the room, closing the door behind them. Mac heard the locks click shut, the sound loud in the silence.  
After a moment Jack turned to look at him, guilt and fear on the man's face.  
"Who was that?" Mac asked him quietly. "And what was he talking about?"  
Jack let out a sigh. "Come sit down kid, and I'll explain the best I can."  
Mac nodded, fully trusting his partner, and settled next to Jack on the ground, anxious to figure out why they were being held captive, and dreading whatever the man had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out!  
> I always appreciate hearing from y'all, so as always, I hope you will enjoy and let me know how you liked it! :)

Jack couldn't help but let out a sigh as Mac sat down and looked at him expectantly.   
"Well." Jack began. "As you can guess, Ronalds and I used to be buddies. I was on a team with him, his brother Rob, and a few other guys."  
"Wait." Mac interupted. "Is Ronalds still in the army?"  
Jack winced and shook his head. "No."  
"Oh." Mac said quietly. "Sorry, keep going."  
"Anyways." Jack continued. "The three of us were pretty good friends, until one day when a mission went wrong. We had split into groups of two for an extraction, when we were ambushed and Rob and I got seperated. I tried to find him, but I got an order to RTB, they said Rob had been killed. I believed them, and had to force myself to leave him since the area was being over run."  
Jack fell silent for a few moments to collect his thought.  
"But that's not the whole story, is it?" Mac asked him softly.  
Looking at the kid next to him, Jack wondered if it had been Mac instead of Rob, would he have left him? But looking into Mac's trusting gaze, he knew resolutely that he could never leave the kid behind, no matter what the consequences.  
"No, it didn't end there." Jack finally continued. "Ronalds was furious when he found out that Rob had been killed and that I'd been unable to even retrieve the body. Ronalds left the army not long after that, vowing that one day I would pay for what happened. But worse then that, I found out a few weeks later that Rob hadn't been killed like I was told." Jack swallowed hard and forced himself to continue. "Rob had been captured, and then tortured to death."  
There was a few minutes of silence, Jack staring straight ahead, almost afraid to meet Mac's gaze.  
He felt Mac shift next to him as the kid tried to look at his face.  
"It wasn't your fault, Jack." The blond told him, each word carefully pronounced. "You thought he was dead, and was just following orders like the good soldier you are."  
"It doesn't matter." Jack told him sadly. "Rob still died, and now we're stuck in this position because of it."  
"No, Jack." Mac said so sternly that it brought Jack's gaze back to his partners face. "None of this is your fault. You hear me? None of it!"  
Jack swallowed hard. "I hear ya, kid."   
"Good." Mac said, resting his head on Jack's shoulder again. "Because I shouldn't have to tell you that again. I know you were doing exactly what you were told to do, and you did the best you could have in that situation."  
Jack just nodded as the kid leaned on him, both were tired and bruised from the explosion, but there was nothing they could do about it except wait.

They didn't have to wait long, either. Jack was quickly woken out of his slight doze at the sound of footsteps, and he quickly pushed himself to his feet and waited by the door. He saw Mac also get to his feet, then pause as if unsure.  
Then the door swung open and Jack hit the first man through the door with a solid punch, knocking him into the guy behind him. The next guy who barged through was prepared, and he and Jack began exchanging blows. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mac tackle the first man, but the other guy was taller and older then Mac, and the kid didn't seem to be doing as well.  
Jack got his guy in a choke hold, but before he could knock the man out, he heard the other guard shout.  
"Let go of him now." The man commanded. "Or the kid dies."  
Jack glanced behind him and felt his breath catch in his throat at what he saw. Mac was being held tightly by the first guard, and the gun was pressed against his head. Jack could see the fear in Mac's eyes as the kid stared at him in horror.  
Jack let slowly let go of the guard and took a step toward the pair. But then he saw Mac's eyes widen.  
"Jack!" He called in warning.  
Jack tried to turn, but suddenly he felt an impact against the back of his head and the room went black.

Jack slowly came around with a groan, his head felt like it was about to explode. He blinked his eyes to get the fuzziness out of them and realized he was tied to a chare. Looking around quickly, he saw Mac was tied up the same way about ten feet in front of him, and the same two men standing guard by the door.  
"Mac?" Jack called quietly. "You okay, kid?"  
He saw Mac's head jerk up as he stared at him.  
"Jack!" Mac said with relief evident in his voice. "I'm fine, it's you I was worried about! Are you okay?"  
"Of course." Jack said, forcing a grin and trying to ignore the pounding headache. "It takes more then that to slow me down."  
Mac let out a small laugh, immediately earning him a sharp glare from one of the men.  
"No talking." The man growled.  
Jack wanted to argue, but glancing at Mac, who had gone back to staring at the floor, he decided he better try not to provoke the guys any more then they already had. So Jack settled back with a worried frown, his eyes fixed on the door, as they silently waited for whatever was to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter Y'all! I hope you enjoy it! :)

Mac's attention was quickly brought from his partner to the door, when it opened with a loud creak. Ronalds was the first through the door, followed closely by another man pushing a metal cart covered in things he didn't want to even guess what they were for. But he had a sinking feeling he might be finding out anyways, if the expression on Ronalds face was anything to go by.  
Ronalds face was a picture of controlled fury, his eyes full of fire as he stalked up to Jack and sent a hard punch to his partners face. He saw Jack's head jerk backward at the impact, but the soldier just spit blood out of his mouth and grinned at Ronalds.  
"Still the same weak punch." Jack said sarcastically. "Thought I taught you better then that?"  
Instead of replying, Ronalds spun around and delivered the same hit to Mac's own face. He let out an involuntary yelp at the pain and suddenness of it, but quickly schooled his features to nuetral, even as he felt the blood began to trickle down his chin from his now split lip. He could see Jack's smile fall as he tensed behind Ronalds. Obviously trying not to say something that would make things worse, but Mac could see the anger on his partners face.  
Ronalds turned back to Jack, staring at him with a scowl.   
"That's for trying to escape." Ronalds growled.  
Jack just gave a little shrug. "You can't really blame me for trying, though."  
"You can't leave before I get my revenge." Ronalds said in a dangerously low voice. "Not until my brothers death has been paid for in blood."  
Mac felt a chill rush through him at those words, and he couldn't help the fearful look he sent Jack when Ronalds turned to him with his intent easily read on his face. Apparently Jack had come to the same conclusion as he began to struggle against his bonds.  
"Hey." Jack protested. "Your fight is with me, not the kid. He wasn't involved in that in any way."  
"Yes, that is true." Ronalds said, moving forward until he was standing in front of Mac again. "But I heard that your very close to this kid. You might even think of him as a brother, perhaps? And it was my brother you killed, so I'm going to make you hurt and suffer the way I did."  
Mac swallowed hard, not liking how this was going. And not just because of what he knew was coming, but he knew Jack would blame himself if something were to happen to him.  
"That wasn't Jack's fault." Mac decided to try to reason with the man. "He thought your brother was already dead, and then he was ordered to retreat. He couldn't have known!"  
"Be quiet!" Ronalds yelled, causing Mac to jump. "I don't want to hear any more excuses!"  
Ronalds pulled his knife out of his belt and placed it against Mac's neck, causing him to cringe backward as the sharp blade touched his neck. "I don't want to hear any more about it, do you understand?"  
Mac tried not to move. "Yes." He whispered.  
"Good." Ronalds said, calming down somewhat as he pulled the knife back.  
Mac shakily let out the breath he had been holding. But his reprieve was short lived when Ronalds brought the knife down in a slashing motion, cutting from below his elbow to his wrist. Mac bit his lip hard, trying not to cry out.  
Ronalds smiled, a creepy smile that spoke of his pleasure in causing others pain.  
Then just as quickly Ronalds did the same to his other wrist, causing him to jerk, but being that he was tied, there was no way to escape from the pain.  
Mac swallowed hard, filled with fear and pain as he stared up at Ronalds, whom he decided was a madman. While he had been through army interrogation training, he had a feeling nothing could have prepared him for his first time in the hands of someone like Ronalds.  
He was relieved when Ronalds returned his knife to his belt and turned away, but then the man grabbed a rag and bucket of water off of the cart and Mac immediately knew what was about to happen. He pulled uselessly at his bonds as Ronalds approached him with an evil smile. He could hear Jack yelling at Ronalds, trying to convince the man to leave him alone, but he was ignored.  
Mac quickly sucked in a deep breath as the rag was placed tightly on his face, and then the water began to flow slowly down his face. He was doing fine at first, but then someone hit him in the stomach with something, causing him to gasp and all of a sudden he couldn't breath. He felt the water filling his nose and mouth as he choked and gasped trying to draw in a breath. The water suddenly stopped and he tried to take a deep breath, but was unable to get much oxygen in with the rag stuck to his face. Then just as quickly it started again. He began to panic, thrashing around in his chair. He needed air, he couldn't breath, he was drowning. He could faintly hear Jack yelling in the background, but was unable to figure out what his partner was saying. Finally, after several more repeats of that, he felt his eyes close and he slipped into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!   
> Sorry this chapter is shorter and took me so long to get out!  
> Hope y'all enjoy and leave a comment! ;)

After Mac had passed out, the men had untied them and left, locking the heavy door behind them. But Jack barely paid any attention to them after he was cut loose, all he cared about was Mac. He briefly wondered why they would let him tend to Mac, but then realized with a sickening feeling that they probably didn't want the kid to die before Ronalds was finished with him.   
When he reached Mac's side, the kid was slouched in the chair, his breaths harsh and wet sounding. Mac was soaking wet and trembling in the cold room. Jack figured they were making the room cold on purpose as part of the torture.  
He gently slid one hand behind Mac's shoulders and the other beneath his knees, and after slowly standing, he carried him to the wall farthest from the door and to where it was dry. He propped Mac up.on the wall and knelt next to the kid.  
"Mac?" He asked, gently patting the kids cheek. "Hey, buddy, I need you to wake up. Come on, Mac, let me know your okay."  
He leaned Mac forward a bit and pounded lightly on his back, causing him to start coughing as his lungs worked to clear the water from them. But it got Mac to slowly open his eyes after the last cough as Jack moved him to rest against the wall again.  
"Jack?" The kid whispered softly. "What happened?"  
Jack let out a quite sigh of relief as Mac spoke. "You passed out, bud."  
"Oh." Mac responded, his gaze roaming sluggishly around the room. "The water, right?"  
Jack nodded, unable to force down the guilt building in him. "Yeah, and I'm really sorry about that."  
"No." Mac said as sternly as he could, his voice not much louder then a whisper. "Not your fault, remember?"  
Jack nodded and gave Mac a small smile. "If you say so, kid."  
Mac shivered, bringing his legs up and trying to wrap his arms around his knees without aggravating the cuts. "I'm cold." He mumbled.  
Jack's could feel his heart breaking at the sight of the trembling and bleeding boy he was supposed to protect.  
"I know, bud." He said, gently pulling the kid close to him to share what little body heat he had. "I know."

 

Jack woke up when he felt Mac shifting around next to him, the kid was still asleep, but obviously uncomfortable. He let his gaze drift to the ceiling, staring, but not really looking.  
There had to be a way to get Mac out, his heart cried, but his mind was telling him it was impossible at this point.   
He gently lay Mac on the ground, the kid barely waking, and slowly got off the ground. He was stiff for sitting still for so long, so he began to pace silently around the room, his anxiety building as he wondered what Ronalds planned to do next.  
It wasn't long before Ronalds was back with 4 men, two carrying rifles that were immediately pointed at him, to keep him from trying something stupid he figured. He stayed put, as upset as it made him, because he knew getting himself killed wouldn't do Mac any good. He saw the other two grab the struggling Mac and start dragging him out of the room, and Jack didn't like the look Ronalds sent the kid when he passed.   
"This is going to be such fun, Dalton." Ronalds practically purred in his ear. "The taste of revenge is ever so sweet."  
"Ronalds, please." Jack practically begged, he would do anything to keep the kid from more pain. "Just leave the kid alone, take me instead."  
"Oh, no, Dalton." Ronalds replied with a slow shake of his head. "This is much more fun."  
And with that the door was closed, leaving Jack heartbroken and alone in the cold room. As he sank to the floor, he just couldn't keep his mind off of Mac. What would that monster to to him? Here he was supposed to be protecting the kid, and he'd only brought him more trouble. He knew Mac would argue about that if he was here, but he wasn't. So instead he sat in silence, thinking of what he would do once he got his hands on Ronalds…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is the next chapter! I hope Y'all enjoy it!! I'd love to get a comment to hear what you think! :)

Mac was woozy, but that didn't stop him from struggling as he was taken from Jack and dragged down a hall into a different room. He tried not to panic as he was chained to the ceiling, his feet barely touching the ground. Then his ankles were fettered to the ground to keep him from turning, which made him all the more nervous, though he tried not to show it.  
Take deep calming breathes, He told himself. You'll be okay, just don't panic. He figured lying to himself wasn't going to help much, but it would be better than having a full blown panic attack.  
He told himself that he could take it, he'd been trained to withstand interrogation, but from what he'd already experienced he knew nothing could have prepared him for this.  
And Jack, he knew the man was blaming himself for this mess, but Mac knew it wasn't Jack's fault and would never want the man to feel guilty for this. But, he figured, it was probably to late for that.  
Just then Ronalds entered the room, he had a smug smile on his face and his eyes were filled with glee. But what terrified Mac the most was the large whip the man was carrying. He realized immediately what the man planned to do and started struggling again.  
"No, please." Mac pleaded, not caring at that moment how weak he sounded. "Please don't do this, please."  
"Shut up." Ronalds snarled, delivering a backhand to the side of Mac's face. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind, so you might as well make it easier on yourself and stop talking unless I ask you something."  
Mac closed his eyes in despair, his whole body trembling with fear.  
When the first flick of the whip hit his back, it caused him to jump in surprise. But each strike after that was harder, and soon Mac was screaming with each hit. Tears he was now unable to contain were streaming unchecked down his face. The pain was so bad, he wished he could just pass out to make it easier on himself.  
Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. He sucked in large gulps of air, trying to calm his breathing and stop the tears. But oh, how his back burned! He felt like it was on fire the pain was so excruciating.  
Ronalds came around and stood in front of him, slowly coiling the now bloodstained whip.  
"Do you still want to argue that Jack is innocent?" The man asked with an evil glint in his eyes.  
Mac swallowed hard, not sure how to reply to that without provoking the man into causing him more pain.  
But then Ronalds just laughed and turned away. "I didn't think so."  
Mac let his head drop forward, his chin hitting his chest. He somehow felt like he had betrayed Jack by not speaking up, but he just couldn't handle anymore pain right now.  
"Take him back to the room." Ronalds instructed with a smile. "I'm sure Jack is going to be so surprised when he sees his EOD tech now. So broken, what a sight."  
Mac closed his eyes in shame. It was true, he had broken. The men had all heard him beg and scream, Jack would think him a coward.  
He had to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out while the men unchained him. They had to practically drag him from the room as he was so stiff and hurting to much to be able to walk without stumbling.  
He kept his head down when they entered the room Jack was in. He could hear the Jack moving a little closer, but he knew the guns pointed at him kept Jack from coming to the door.  
They shoved him to the floor, and he just managed to catch himself before face planting on the floor. As the door closed with a bang, he heard Jack let out a gasp.  
"Mac!" The other man cried out, hurrying to his side. "What did they do to you, kid?"  
Mac squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry as he felt Jack lay a gentle hand on his shoulders and help him into a sitting position on the floor.  
"Come on, kid, speak to me." He heard Jack say pleadingly.  
He could feel Jack staring at what he knew was horrific damage on his back, but he just shook his head, unable to speak to his friend.  
He flinched when Jack put his hands on his face, but stilled almost immediately, even more ashamed at thinking Jack would bring him more pain.  
"Oh, kid." Jack sighed, Mac could hear the heartbreak in his voice. "This is all my fault. I am so, so sorry."  
Those words were finally what made him open his tear filled eyes and look partway over at Jack.  
"Not your fault." He whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming.  
Jack just nodded, was that tears Mac could see in the other mans eyes?  
"Come here, kid." Jack said, helping him to move back until Jack's back was against the wall.  
Then Jack helped him to lay on his stomach, using Jack's legs as a pillow. Mac's back was still hurting him so bad, but laying with Jack, he could finally feel himself start to calm down. And when Jack started to slowly run his hands through his hair, it felt so good, that he closed his eyes with a sigh.  
He didn't care at this point how much like a kid he probably looked, as he snuggled as close to Jack as he could. All he cared about was the warmth and comfort his partner was bringing to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry this took me so long to post! My life has been just crazy.  
> So, I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think! :)

Jack couldn't believe the shape Mac's back was in when they brought the kid back to him. Jack could see terror in Mac's body language, he didn't even have to see the kids face to know he was terrified. And now, with Mac snuggled as close to him as possible, Jack had to hold back tears. How could someone be so cruel to another person?  
And even though Mac was fast asleep, Jack just kept running his hand through Mac's hair. It seemed to calm him almost as much as it did Mac.  
But he was worried about how much more the kid could take in the shape he was in. Surely someone would find them soon, right?  
Truthfully, he wasn't even sure how long they had been here. If his hunger was anything to go by, it had been over a day already, and Jack knew the army would be searching for them. Especially with Mac being one of their best EOD techs, they would definitely want him back. But what shape would they be in whenever they are finally found, was what he was worried about. He would do everything in his power to protect the kid at his side, but he was beginning to wonder if that would make any difference.  
The kid was so tired that he slept through two of the guards bringing them some water, along with a small package of beef jerkey. And Jack just stayed where he was, silently glaring at the men, as he didn't want to provoke them in any way.  
As soon as they left though he gently woke Mac up, the kid's movenents were groggy and slow, but Jack knew that Mac especially needed the water after all of the blood he'd been losing.  
Jack felt tears prick his eyes when Mac gave him a weak smiled and asked in a weak attempt at humor, what was on the menu.  
"Looks like some beef jerkey." He replied with a small smile. "It'll put some meat on your bones."  
Mac let out a quiet snort as he slowly took the jerkey from Jack and ate it.  
He was only able to get Mac to take two pieces of jerkey, but the kid started guzzling down one of the bottled waters.  
"Take it easy." He warned Mac. "You don't want to make yourself sick."  
Mac nodded and started drinking slower, his eyes downcast.  
Jack frowned as he watched Mac finish the water, then just sit quietly, hands fidgeting in his lap as he stared at the ground. Jack shifted around so he was sitting next to his partner again, and lay a gentle hand on Mac's leg, wincing when Mac flinched involuntary at the contact before stilling again.  
"I'm sorry." Mac suddenly whispered, causing Jack to freeze in shock.  
What was Mac sorry about? This was his fault, not the kids.  
Jack swallowed hard. "What do you mean, kid? You have nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault."  
"I'm sorry for being so weak." Mac replied softly. "And I'm sorry for not coming to your defense against Ronalds, all I did was beg for him not to hurt me anymore. I'm a coward." Mac stared at the far wall, the kid's posture tense as he leaned slightly away from Jack, as if deeming himself unworthy of any comfort Jack was trying to give.  
Jack closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before gently taking Mac's chin with his other hand and turning the kid to face him. He stared straight into the kid's scared, blue eyes with determination.  
"You are not a coward, Mac." He stated firmly. "The pain those men put you through was excruciating and they had no right to do that. I don't find you weak for asking for that pain to stop. You're a smart and strong kid, Mac, don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise, even yourself."  
Mac just stared at him, blue eyes full of tears. Jack knew the kid was a little overwhelmed right now after everything that was happening, but he wanted to be sure that Mac understood.  
"You hear me, kid?" Jack pressed gently. "I don't think your weak, or a coward."  
Finally Mac slowly nodded. "I hear you, Jack." The kid wiped a hand across his eyes. "But, I'm just so scared."  
"I know, kid." Jack said with a sigh, bringing Mac to lean against his side. "And that's okay, because I'm scared right now too, and that's nothing to be ashamed of."  
They sat side by side in companionable silence until Jack felt the room grow cold again, and he figured it must be night again. He helped Mac to his feet, and they moved to the corner where they'd been sleeping.  
"I'm not really tired, Jack." Mac told him, the fear in his eyes so easy to read.  
"You still need to rest." Jack insisted. "Come on, just lay down for a little bit."  
Mac finally relented and lay down, his head resting on Jack's legs, and Jack immediately began running his hand through Mac's hair. Causing Mac to let out a small sigh of contentment, and both of them soon drifted off, comforted by each others presence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is the next chapter, I got it out a little faster this time. I hope it doesn't seem to rushed, but don't worry, there is still at least one more chapter to come.  
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Both Mac and Jack jerked awake in surprise at the sound of gunshots. Mac felt Jack put his arm protectively around his shoulders as he sat up when the older man tensed. Both were silent for a moment as they listened to the sound of the shots echoing in the building.  
"Do you suppose that's our rescue?" Mac asked his partner quietly, yet hopefully.  
He could see the man frowning in concentration.  
"That's what I'm thinking it is, kid." Jack finally replied. "We can only wait and see though."  
It was a long and tense next few minutes, as the two of them could only wait and listen as the commotion got closer and louder.  
They both scrambled to their feet, Mac wincing as the movement stretched his back, when they heard footsteps approaching. Mac was immediately pushed behind his partner, and leaned slightly around the other man to watch the door.  
Mac was practically holding his breath and frozen in anticipation when the door was finally kicked in. Two soldiers dressed in desert camo and carrying semi automatic rifles filed into the room, relaxing their stance a little when they saw the two captives.  
"Dalton." The first soldier said with a slight smile. "Glad to see we found you, man."  
"Hey, Henderson." Jack replied, relief evident in his voice. "It's good to be found."  
"Are either of you hurt?" The second soldier asked, giving them a quick look over as Mac moved out from behind Jack.  
Mac knew that both of them, but especially him, were a mess. And as much as he didn't want to deal with a doctor right now, he knew there was no way to avoid it, especially since he didn't want his back to get infected.  
Jack answered for him. "Macgyver here was roughed up pretty bad, he's going to need to see a doctor as soon as we return to the base. I'm mostly just bruised and scraped."  
"We'll get both of you checked out when we return." Henderson replied, his tone saying he wasn't taking no for an answer.  
Jack just nodded in reply.  
Mac let out a quiet sigh, his eyes slipping closed in relief that they had been found.  
"You okay, kid?" He heard Jack ask worriedly.  
Mac opened his eyes again as he gave his partner a small smile. "I'm okay, just a little tired."  
Jack nodded, but didn't look at all convinced.  
"I just want to get out of here." He admitted softly so only Jack could hear.  
"I agree with you on that, kid." Jack said turning to the other two soldiers. "Can we get out of here now?"  
The two men nodded.  
"Just follow us." Henderson said. "You need help?" He gestured toward Mac.  
Mac shook his head quickly, while Jack knew this man, the soldiers were both strangers to him.  
"I've got him." Jack reassured them, probably picking up on his tension.  
Mac smiled gratefully at his partner as Jack helped him walk out of the room, as he was unsteady from blood loss and shock.  
"Did you get everyone?" Jack suddenly questioned, worry evident in his tone.  
Henderson hesitated. "Well, considering we don't know how many there were to begin with…"  
Jack frowned. "There should have been at least seven of them."  
Henderson turned away and spoke into his comm for a few minutes before turning back to them.  
"My men are still clearing the compound." He told them.  
He saw Jack nod, obviously not satisfied with that answer.   
They started forward again, Mac having to lean more on Jack then he wanted, but he was just so tired that he couldn't help it. And he couldn't help the tremble that went through his body when they passed the room where he had been taken and whipped, but he tried to ignore the worried look that Jack sent him at the action, he didn't want to burden the man more then he already was.  
He let out a sigh of relief when they finally exited the building, squinting a bit at the bright light of the sun that greeted them.  
They only had to wait a few minutes before a chopper came to pick them up, it's rotors kicking up waves of sand as it landed.  
Jack gave Henderson a quick pat on the shoulder, as the man was staying to finish securing the compound.  
"Thanks, man." Jack said gratefully.  
Henderson gave them both kind smiles. "No problem, man. You just get yourself and that kid of yours taken care of, I'll see you later at camp."  
Mac blinked in surprise, since when had he become Jack's kid? Not that he minded, he had admitted only to himself that Jack was more like a father to him then his real dad had been, but he didn't think Jack would even want to see it that way.   
But he couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face when Jack nodded, squeezing Mac's shoulder gently, and replied that he would.  
They were ushered into the helicopter, Jack guiding him into the seat and quickly taking the spot next to him.  
"Not to much longer, bud." Jack yelled above the noise. "We'll get you feeling better real soon."  
Mac just nodded, to tired to yell out a reply. He knew he'd been sleeping a lot, but figured it was from the pain, his body was trying to rest so it could heal itself. So he didn't even care when his head came to rest on Jack's shoulder, and his eyes slipped closed. He felt Jack rest a gentle hand on his head and he let himself drift off, knowing he was safe in his partners hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Sorry this chapter is so late and a little shorter. I think one more chapter will finish off this story, so I'll try not to take as long to write it.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
> And I appreciate every single kudos and comment!! :)

Jack sat silently on an rather uncomfortable chair in one of the armies infirmary rooms, listening to the sounds of machines beeping and people talking in the other rooms, while Mac lay asleep in the bed next to him. He was deep in thought about their capture, although Mac would probably say he was brooding. Henderson had come in an hour earlier just to let Jack know that everyone but Ronalds had either been killed or captured in the rescue. Which that piece of information was worrying Jack to no end. Who knows what that lunatic would try next?  
Jack was shooken out of his musings when Mac let out a low moan, the kid shifting slightly as he began to wake up. Mac was laying on his side to keep the pressure off his back, so Jack could see when the kid finally opened his eyes, blinking them slowly a couple of times as he tried to figure out where he was. Then Mac's eyes met Jack's, and the older man smiled warmly at the kid.  
"Hey, Mac." Jack said gently, reaching a slow hand up to Mac's forehead and brushing the hair that was falling in his face out of the way. "How are you feeling, bud?"  
The kid had been asleep since he had passed out on the helicopter, so Jack was glad to finally see those blue eyes open again.  
"I'm okay." Mac finally replied in a soft voice, his eyes scanning the interior of the room they were situated in. "Are we back at the base?"  
Jack nodded, his hand slipping down to give Mac's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We're safe now, kid, don't worry."  
Mac finally met his gaze and gave him a hint of a smile. "Thanks, Jack."  
Jack felt confusion wash over him. What was the kid talking about?  
"What are you thanking me for, bud?" He asked gently.  
"For always being there." Mac replied, his throat moving as he swallowed hard. "For helping me when I was scared." At that admission he dropped his gaze, and his voice fell to a whisper. "For comforting me."  
"You don't have to thank me for that, Mac." Jack told him resolutely, although his heart was breaking inside for the hurting kid in front of him. "I'll always be there when you need me."  
This time Mac gave him a small, but real smile. "I know you will, Jack."  
Jack smiled shakily, his hand gently squeezing Mac's shoulder one more before he sat back in the chair. "And don't you ever forget that, kid."  
As he watched, Mac's eyes slipped closed, just to jerk open again a minute later. The kid looked at him with fear filled eyes, as he once more scanned the room before allowing his gaze to settle on Jacks.  
"What happened to Ronalds?" Mac asked quietly.  
Jack hesitated, he had been hoping Mac wouldn't ask about that, but he couldn't lie to the kid.  
"He got away." Jack admitted. "But don't worry, I'm sure they'll find him soon." He gave Mac a weak smile, trying to ease his fears. "And I'm not leaving your side until he's caught." He practically growled out the last sentence. "He's a dead man if he ever tries to touch you again."  
"Okay, Jack." Mac replied sleepily, his eyes starting to drift closed again.  
Jack could see the kid fighting sleep, and gave him a gentle smile.  
"It's okay, Mac." He told the kid softly. "You get some more rest. I promise I'll be right here when you wake up again."  
With those words Mac finally let his eyes slip closed, and soon Jack could hear his breathing even out as he fell asleep once more.  
Jack settled himself more comfortably in his chair, determined not to move until Mac woke up again. He had promised the kid, and there was no way he was going to break that promise.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So this chapter definitely made it out a lot faster then the last one.  
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

It had been about a week since they were rescued, and while Mac was still weak and hurting, he had finally been released from the infirmary. He was glad to be away from the bustle and noise of the infirmary, but now he had Jack following him around everywhere, constantly asking if he needed something or if he should be laying down and resting. Which both annoyed him, and made him feel good at the same time.  
He had finally convinced Jack to let him sit outside on one of the backs of the jeeps, while the man went to get himself some dinner. He was getting rather claustrophobic sitting inside all the time since their capture, so Jack had finally relented as long as Mac agreed to eat everything he brought back with him.  
And with the sun just starting to set, and a breeze blowing across the sand, it made Mac happy to be out again. Though he tried not to dwell on it to much, he know that both him and Jack could have easily been killed last week.  
He forced those thoughts from his mind and decided to focus on just watching the sun set, that was much more pleasent. So he let his eyes slip mostly closed as he leaned against the vehicle and tried to enjoy the peace and quiet of the moment.  
He was so tired he never saw the man sneaking up behind him, until it was to late.  
He suddenly felt himself being grabbed and shoved off the back of the jeep, falling hard to the ground and unable to stop the cry of pain that escaped him upon impact. He lay winded for a moment, then instinct kicked in and he scrambled to his feet. He swung around to face his attacker, then froze at the sight.   
Ronalds stood in front of him, holding a gun pointed directly at Mac's chest. But what freaked out Mac the most was the wild, angry look in his eyes, the sneer on his face, and the blood on his clothes.  
"Thought you could escape me, eh, boy?" Ronalds said angrily. "I wasn't finished with you yet. Those soldier boys had to come and spoil my fun." The man shrugged. "Oh, well, they've paid for their mistakes now."  
Mac felt his eyes widen and he had to force himself to swallow past the dryness in his throat to speak.  
"What did you do?" He finally managed to ask.  
Ronalds let out a raspy laugh that held no humor. "Oh, I got my revenge. You know how good I am at that."  
Mac started to take slow steps back, wishing like crazy that he hadn't convinced Jack to leave him alone for a while. He was sure that if Jack had been there then this madman would never have had the chance to get this close.  
"Don't move, Macgyver." Ronalds growled, causing Mac to freeze. "I wouldn't want you running off before the fun is over this time."  
Mac's brain scrambled for a way out of this situation, but his mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything to get him out of this predicament, all he could hope for was that someone would come along soon and see them. But he knew that would be highly unlikely, he had chosen this spot particularly for it's seclusion, and was afraid that he was now going to pay for that mistake with his life.  
Ronalds took another step closer, keeping his gun pointed straight at him, and Mac had to force himself to not move.  
"You know." Ronalds continued. "The only thing that would make this better, was if Dalton was here with us." Ronalds cocked his head to the side and Mac could practically feel the man studying him. "Where is that murderer anyways?"  
Mac felt anger flash through him, temporarily replacing the fear.  
"He's no murderer." He snarled at the crazed man. "He's a great soldier and an even better friend."  
Ronalds just shrugged. "Believe what you want, but let me remind you, you're in this mess because of him."  
Mac raised his head definitely. "No, I'm in this mess because some half crazed soldier wants revenge for something that was out of everyones control. None of this is because of Jack, it all falls on you."  
"Silence!" Ronalds suddenly shouted, causing him to jerk in surprise. "This is all Daltons fault!"  
Then suddenly he brought the gun up and slammed it against Mac's head, causing him to fall to the ground, dizzy and disoriented.  
"When I'm done with you, I will go find that murderer." Ronalds said, his tone once again calm. "But now, it's your turn to die."  
Mac closed his eyes in defeat, he was to weak to put up any sort of fight, and Ronalds knew it. All he could do was listen to the sound of the gun cocking, and hope that Jack would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is another short chapter!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!! :)

Jack walked slowly out of the mess hall, content and a little sleepy after all the food he'd just ate. Against his better judgement, he'd finally let Mac have some time to himself. He knew all of his constant questions and concerns were wearing Mac down, but he couldn't help but worry. Ronalds had obviously lost his mind, and who knew what a lunatic like that could do?  
The last he'd seen, Mac had been headed towards the parking garage. There was ususlly never anyone over there at this time, so it was a perfect place to get some peace and quiet.  
He decided to head to the barracks and clean up, before going to find Mac and get him to rest and eat something. The kid's appetite had been off since they were captured, but who could blame him?  
He'd just rounded the corner to the barracks and had his hand on the door when he heard someone yell his name.  
Instantly picking up the sound of pain and a little fear in the voice, he spun around and immediately spotted Henderson stumbling towards him.  
The man had blood covering his left shoulder, and had one of his hands pressed firmly against his side where Jack could see more blood.  
Jack hurried to his side and caught the soldier before he did a face plant on the hard ground. His worry was quickly spiking as he lowered Henderson gently to the ground.  
"Henderson?" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What happened to you, man?"  
"Ronalds." Henderson said, letting out a raspy cough. "I didn't see him until it was to late." He groaned as pain from the bullets ran through him.  
"Whoa, take it easy, man." Jack soothed, even as he felt his pulse speed up as adrenaline started kicking in. "I'll get you some help, just hang on, okay?"  
"No." Henderson said weakly. "The kid, you have to get to the kid."  
Jack froze, how could he have forgotten that Mac was out by himself?  
"He told me he was going after Macgyver." Henderson insisted. "You need to find him now!"  
Jack looked at the bleeding man on the ground, this man had saved their lives. Could he really just leave him here bleeding out in the sand?  
"Go now." Henderson growled. "I can take care of my self. Go help your kid."  
At the words your kid, Jack gently lay Henderson down and scrambled to his feet.  
"You just keep breathing, soldier." Jack ordered. "I'm sending help for you."  
Henderson nodded weakly. "I'll be waiting, Dalton."  
With that Jack turned and sprinted down the alley way and towards the parking garage.  
His heart was pounding in his ribs as he ran, fear for Mac helping him to move faster then he'd ever had. While running he spotted another soldier coming from his left. He slowed just enough to shout instructions to the man.  
"Ronalds escaped and Henderson's been shot. Get medical to the barracks now!"  
He left the stunned man gaping after him for a moment, before he heard the soldier take off in the direction of the infirmary.  
He was almost to the parking garage, and his mind was filled with terrible thoughts of what could have already happened to his kid.  
He skidded to a stop next to the parked humvees, and took a deep breath while listening quietly. After a moment he heard voices, and sprinted in that direction.  
He rounded the corner of the jeeps and froze, as his mind took in the situation.  
Mac was laying prone on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut, and Ronalds was standing above him with an evil glint in his eyes and a gun in one hand pointed straight at the terrified kid.  
He felt rage wash over him as saw Mac in danger, nobody was going to hurt his kid and get away with it. He charged forward with an anger filled yell, crashing into Ronalds just as the gun went off with a loud bang.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> So here is the last chapter for this story!   
> I'd love to hear what you think! :)

Mac fell to the side with a yelp of pain as the gun went off with a loud bang and pain seared across his shoulder. He hit the ground with a gasp, his eyes closed tight against the pain. After a few deep breathes, the pain stilled to a more manageable level and he became more aware of his surroundings. He managed to push himself into a sitting position, ignoring the dizziness that accompanied the movement, and glanced around.  
He instantly spotted a very angry looking Jack, the man had Ronalds against one of the humvees and was punching him over and over on the face and ribs.  
"If you killed my partner, you're a dead man, Ronalds." He heard Jack say menacingly.  
"Jack." Mac finally was able to whisper, his voice trembling slightly even though he tried to still it.  
His partner swung his gaze around, relief filling his eyes when he spotted Mac sitting up.  
Jack hit Ronalds once more, hitting the other mans head against the side of the vehicle and effectively knocking him out. Jack dropped the man in a heap and rushed to his side, hands immediately going to the wound on Mac's shoulder.  
Mac let out a short cry before clamping his mouth shut hard to cut off the sound. He could tell Jack was upset enough as it was, he didn't want to make the man feel any worse.  
"Are you okay, Mac?" Jack asked him worriedly while opening Mac's shirt to look at the wound. "I'm so sorry, I should never have left you alone with that menace on the loose."  
"It's not your fault, Jack." He finally managed to say in a steady voice. "It was my decision to come out here, and we had no idea that Ronalds was still lurking around."  
He winced when Jack used his jacket to apply pressure to the wound.  
"Sorry, kid." Jack mumbled, pushing down on the wound a little harder and causing Mac to bite his lip to stay silent. "It doesn't look to bad." The man said with relief in his voice. "When I saw him standing over you with that gun…"  
"Jack." He said softly to get the other man to look at him. "It's okay, you got here in time and I'll be okay."  
Jack forced a smile on his face. "You got that right, kid, you'll be just fine."  
Another minute later a bunch more soldiers showed up and took Ronalds away and helped Jack get him to the infirmary.  
Luckily it was an easier fix, and the bullet hadn't done to much damage. So after getting it stitched up and bandaged, they let him go with the promise that Jack would keep a close eye on him for a few days in case of an infection.  
Although when Jack told him what had happened, he insisted on going to check on Henderson. After all, the man had helped save his life twice.  
The nurse told him that Henderson was still in surgery, but the doctors were pretty sure he would pull through just fine, for which both Mac and Jack were relieved to hear.  
Although he was deeply saddened to hear that Ronalds had killed a couple of the guards on sentry duty, thus allowing him to enter the base.

Mac was leaning heavily on his partner by the time they made it back to the barracks. He figured the blood loss and stress of the day was finally catching up to him. Jack helped him into the small room they were sharing while recovering from their wounds.  
He sat down on the edge of the bed with a small groan of relief.  
He was so tired and just wanted to sleep, but he was still a little on edge and worried about what sort of dreams would plauge his sleep.  
"Do you need anything, kid?" Jack asked him quickly. "Water or anything?"  
"No, I'm good, Jack." He replied with a tiny smile. "The pain meds the doctor gave me are starting to kick in, so I really just need to rest."  
"Okay." Jack said, getting up and turning towards the door as if to leave.  
"Jack, wait." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
But their must have been something in his tone, because Jack quickly came back to his side.  
"What do you need, kid?" He asked gently.  
Mac picked at the edge of his blanket, avoiding Jack's gaze.  
"Please don't leave." He finally whispered, ashamed of his weakness.  
"Mac, buddy, it's okay." His partner told him gently as he sat on the edge of Mac's bed. "Of course I'll stay."  
Mac had to close his eyes to hold in the tears at the reassuring voice of his best friend and partner.   
He felt Jack slowly reach up and run his hand through Mac's hair, and he could feel himself instantly relaxing at the touch. Mac let out a deep sigh, feeling safe with Jack by his side.  
"I've got you, Mac." Jacks low voice rumbled soothingly. "You just get some rest now."  
Mac gave him a small smile as he leaned more into his partners hand and felt himself slowly drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for every kind kudos and amazing comment! Y'all are awesome! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan!


End file.
